Frayeur
by slybluemoon
Summary: Lorsque Thomas s'ennuit dans le Labyrinthe et qu'il lance un défi à Minho, ce dernier ne se doute pas de la frayeur qu'il va avoir en acceptant. Tominho léger.


**Titre :** Frayeur

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Résumé :** Lorsque Thomas s'ennuit dans le Labyrinthe et qu'il lance un défi à Minho, ce dernier ne se doute pas de la frayeur qu'il va avoir en acceptant.

**Disclamer :** Thomas et Minho ne m'appartiennent pas (mais alleeeeez, soyez gentils, au moins un bras!)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ca fait plusieurs mois que j'ai envie d'écrire des trucs sur Thomas et Minho, parce que quand même, ce couple déchire! Et j'ai enfiiiiin réussi à pondre cet os, carrément court!

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours comme ça, dans le Labyrinthe, où Thomas s'ennuie à mourir. 4h, 4h qu'ils couraient sans relâche, Minho et lui, côte à côte. Les souffles courts, ils laissaient leurs jambes taper avec vigueur contre le sol. Le même paysage se répétait depuis qu'ils étaient parti du Bloc. Qu'est-ce que certaines journées de repérage pouvaient être barbantes. Ils ne devaient faire qu'un chose, courir. Courir pour sauver les blocards. Courir pour l'espoir. Mais Thomas n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire, et vite. Il avait besoin de s'amuser, pour calmer ses nerfs et ses jambes endolories par la même occasion. Ils arrivèrent soudain à une falaise, les obligeant à s'arrêter. Minho en profita pour reprendre son souffle, une main sur la poitrine, et souffla entre deux halètements:<p>

Faisons demi tour, on va essayer de trouver un moyen d'aller de l'autre côté.

Et si on sautait ?

Minho le regarda, surpris. Thomas avait parlé un peu sans réfléchir ; enfin, il trouvait un moyen de se divertir.

Hein ?

Sauter d'ici, pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Thomas ne voyait plus que la suite de la route, en face, qui semblait l'appeler. L'excitation monta en lui, c'est donc pour ça que le secouement de tête de Minho ne l'arrêta pas.

Thomas, non. J'ai réussi pendant deux ans à pas me faire dévorer par les griffeurs, alors je ne vais surement pas mourir aussi bêtement.

Il commença alors à partir dans l'autre sens, pour signifier à Thomas que la discussion était close mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis. Il attrapa son poignet et tourna à peine la tête vers lui pour le narguer de son sourire.

Avoue plutôt que t'as la frousse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Minho pour répliquer d'un « Rêve » grinçant. Se dégageant alors de la prise de son ami, il avança encore un peu pour être assez loin du bord. Thomas s'était écarté de son chemin pour mieux l'observer. Une étrange sensation remuait ses entrailles. Un mélange de peur et d'impatience. Enfin, quelque chose pimentait son quotidien ennuyeux. Minho partit dans un petit saut. Il s'élança, courut, de plus en plus vite, ses cuisses se frottaient dans une vitesse incroyable. 1, 2, 3 pas, et le voilà qui saute. Son corps vole avec grâce, ses jambes bougent un peu dans le vide pour tenter de le porter plus loin, et en quelques secondes, le voilà de l'autre côté. Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, plus pour chercher Thomas que pour être propre. Il planta ensuite son regard fier dans celui de son ami et mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui montrer qu'il l'attendait. Thomas ne patienta pas plus longtemps pour reculer, jusqu'à l'endroit où était parti l'asiatique. Il souffla longuement, comme pour se redonner le courage qu'il commençait lentement à perdre. Et si il tombait ? Et si il se cassait quelque chose ? Mais le visage de Minho suffit de le convaincre et il se lança donc à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le bord. Son coeur pulsait dans ses tempes, tout son corps était en ébullition. L'adrénaline, quelle merveilleuse chose ; malheureusement, elle ne fait pas tout. Thomas s'engagea dans les airs, moulina des jambes. Il était confiant, il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau et bon dieu ce que cette sensation était plaisante. Mais il courait moins vite que Minho, c'était bien connu, et l'élan qu'il avait prit ne l'aurait jamais porté assez loin. 2 centimètres, 2 malheureux centimètres et il aurait réussi. Mais il se sentit tomber, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que ses mains accrochent le bord. Des doigts chauds s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, et il devina que Minho était accouru à son secours. Il lui criait des choses mais Thomas n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Voilà, l'excitation s'était volatilisée, il ne restait plus que la peur. Putain, il avait survécu jusque là, il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Ses pieds se posèrent sur la paroi, pour tenter de se hisser, mais ses chaussures glissaient. Minho le tirait, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa conviction. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Thomas ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Que feraient tous les blocards sans lui ? Son coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. Pas maintenant. L'asiatique inspira longuement avant de tirer encore plus fort. Et par un hasard et une chance curieuse, ce fut à ce moment-là que le pied de Thomas trouva un endroit où s'accrocher. Juste une petite encoche. Sa force le porta jusqu'à ce que ses coudes touchent la surface plane. Minho tomba sur les fesses, emportant son ami avec lui, qu'il prit sans trop réfléchir dans ses bras. Il le serra à l'étouffer, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, comme pour l'éloigner du danger qu'il venait d'affronter.

Bordel Thomas, mais t'es un grand malade !

Seul un rire lui répondit. Thomas avait laissé des larmes dévaler le long de ses joues. La peur avait laissé place au soulagement. Il était sain et sauf. Il inspira longuement l'odeur sucrée de Minho, comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien vivant. Et lentement, l'asiatique s'empara du visage de son ami. Les lèvres se joignirent, dans un baiser maladroit, un baiser donné et rendu sous le coup de la joie, de tous les sentiments qui les parcouraient.

J'ai eu tellement peur.

Et elles se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent plus franchement, cette fois ci sous le coup d'un sentiment bien précis. Ils restèrent là au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes, à se rassurer sur le fait que non, Thomas n'était pas mort.


End file.
